The present invention relates to a shaft-hub connection for transmitting a torque between a shaft and a hub with the aid of at least one driving element. The driving element may be located between the shaft and the hub partly in a shaft groove and partly in a hub groove or be integrated into the shaft or hub. The shaft groove and the hub groove may basically be located along the longitudinal axis of the shaft and may each have a groove base from where two groove walls start. The present invention also relates to a pump and a vane-type machine having a rotor driven by a drive shaft, the rotor being rotatably mounted inside a lift ring between two lateral faces, slots, which run basically radially and extend across the entire width, being introduced into the rotor's circumferential face, and vanes being bearing-mounted in these slots so as to be radially displaceable. The present invention also relates to a single-lift vane-type gear pump in a converter design having a pump casing in which a converter neck shaft for driving a rotor is rotatably mounted through a sliding-bearing bushing.
In conventional shaft-hub connections, adjusting springs are used as the driving elements, for example. Although conventional adjusting springs permit an axial displacement of the hub in relation to the shaft, they do not permit a tilting of the hub in relation to the shaft, which may occur as a result of the effect of transverse forces on the hub.